The present invention relates to a combination lock for luggage cases or the like, and more particularly to a combination lock having a securing mechanism to prevent the lock unit from disengaging from the base plate, thus ensuring the engagement between the staple unit secured on one part of the luggage case and the hasp unit fixed on the other part of the luggage case even if the dial wheels of combination lock are subject to accidental and unexpected rotation to align with open combination when the lock is locked.
Many kinds of conventional lock means for luggage cases or the like are known, the one as shown in FIG. 1 is an example. The said lock comprises a locking unit L provided with a key hole K and a hasp S, locking unit L being pivotally connected to a base plate (not shown) fixed onto one part of case, which may be a case body, hasp S being connected to locking unit L. When using the lock, first engage hasp S with a staple unit (not shown) fixed onto the other part of the case, which may be a case lid, then push down locking unit L by hand and lock the locking unit by utlizing a key through key hole K.
The said lock is simple in construction, but inconvenient to use as it requires a key to lock and unlock, which necessitates seperately carrying a key which must be brought out and manipulated each time the case is opened or closed.
The shortcomings of the lock as discussed above can be overcome by substituting many known combination locks for key hole K, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,566, 4,462,232, etc. However, a serious disadvantage in using such known combination locks as a locking means for luggage cases is that the dial wheels may be rotated to align in an opening combination by accidental contact with other articles while the case is being carried or moved about, thus causing the locking unit to unlock through the disengagement of the hasp from the staple unit.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock for luggage cases or the like, having a securing mechanism to keep the hasp disengaging from the staple unit when the dial wheels of the locking unit are subject to accidental contact with other articles so that the luggage cases are able to stay closed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock for luggage cases or the like, having a less complicated construction.